16 years ago today
by Allieturtle222
Summary: It's Kurt and Puck's anniversary, things don't go as planned.


**Summary: **It's Kurt and Puck's anniversary, things don't always go as planned.

**Rated: **T

**Warnings: **Mentions on sex. Hm yeah.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or Fox.

This ones prompt was something like your character prints someone but then realizes they printed it on the wrong printer at work, it's very personal and someone else had already found it.

"I love you, babe, and don't you ever forget it." Was all the note said, but to Kurt, it was everything. It's silly, Kurt knows, to hold onto a note from eighteen years ago, but its more than just a wrinkled old piece of paper, it was the extent of Kurt and Puck's love. Eighteen strong years and Kurt still loves him with a burning hot passion. Puck loves Kurt too, but he doesn't have that same, old, romantic charm he used to. Now a days he likes to say, "honey, we have three beautiful children together, i have to love you, I'm stuck with you." He always says it with a teasing smile, but sometimes Kurt believes it. And that's when Kurt pulls out the note, rubbing it on his cheek, smelling Puck's old cologne, and his tummy fluttering with old memories.

It was Kurt and Puck's sixteenth wedding anniversary. The kids were out of the house, a chicken cooking in the oven, filling the house with a warm, salty smell, the table set with wine glasses, chocolates, flowers, and red wine, two candles burning, the lights dimmed and their song playing in the back round. And where was Kurt? He was stuck at work.

Kurt's boss wasn't a hard, stuck up, stickler who only lets them take certain days off, but she was a perfectionist who had a schedule and needed to stick to it. Kurt had forgotten some of his paperwork at home, causing them to push a meeting that was originally set for last Friday, and today was the only day they could reschedule it. Puck said he understood, and Kurt promised he would be home as soon as possible, but Kurt still felt horrible.

Kurt clicked on his computer, adding the last picture to the collage he was making. It was a bunch of pictures and notes and things Kurt collected over the years, pictures from their wedding, the recite from their first date, movie ticket stubs, and even that note. Kurt's eyes flew to the clock for moment and he hurried as he saw the time. He clicked print, promising himself that he'll run by his office after the meeting to retrieve it. He rushed out of the room after.

"Oh Molly," he exclaimed, bumping into his cheery assistant as he came out of the room. "I have something printing in there. Would you mind holding onto it and giving it to me when I get back?"

"Well, of course, but isn't it yours and Noah's anniversary today?" The blonde asked, blinking at her boss.

"I had that meeting with Frankward today," Kurt yelled as he made his way towards the meeting. The young woman nodded and smiled, sitting at her desk outside of Kurt's office. Out of all the people she could be assigned to, she's happy she got Kurt.

?

"Mr. Puckerman-"

"Molly..." Kurt said, his tone annoyed.

"Sorry, Kurt" she said with a smile. Kurt smiled back and nodded for her to continue. "I went to get that thing you printed, but it wasn't there."

"It wasn't?" Kurt asked, walking into his office. She nodded, following him to his computer where the screen said "printing complete." Kurt frowned, looking at the information, his eyes widening as realization hit him. He had sent it to the shared printer on the third floor. "Molly, could you go see if it's there for me?" The girl nodded and hurried off. She came back, shaking her head.

"You need to leave, Kurt, it's two and if you don't leave you'll barely have any time with Noah. I'll try to locate your collage," she said, pushing the man out.

"I can't ask you to do that, Molly, this isn't work related," Kurt objected. She shook her head, pushing him even more forcefully.

"You didn't ask. Tell Noah I said congratulations to you two." Before Kurt could say anything she was gone.

?

Kurt walked into his house a half an hour later, taking in the smell of chicken. Puck was at his side in seconds, taking his face in his hands and kissing him. He tasted like chocolate. "I see you found the candy," Kurt said as they broke apart. Puck smiled like a little kid who got caught doing something wrong.

"It had my name on it, so I assumed I could eat it," Puck replied, wrapping his arm around Kurt's slim waist. He pulled Kurt into the kitchen, handing him a folded piece of paper. Kurt looked up at hum suspiciously. Kurt unfolded it, tears burning his eyes as he read it over and over again.

"Dear Kurt,

Sixteen years ago I stood in front of you, holding your small, delicate hands in my bigger, rougher ones. I remember in high school I never felt like I was good enough for you, I felt like your hands deserved to be held in nicer ones than mine. Mine were always calloused and bruised from guitar and fighting, while yours were smooth, from piano and lotion, I always thought you deserved that prep boy, his hands were smooth, right?

I always made you cry instead of stopping the tears, I never knew what to say, I was inappropriate, rude, and mean. I never really had a relationship like ours. I was always used to getting what I wanted.

But, what I wanted was you, and this.

Standing in front of you at our wedding, all doubts went away. Realization hit me. You wanted me as much as I wanted you. Then, not a year later, you told me you were pregnant. Sure we talked about children, but we were twenty two, we were scared, I remembering holding you, reassuring you that we would be fine. Truth is I didn't know, we were barely out of college, bringing home barely enough to pay the bills. You worked the night shift at a coffee shop and me? A very low paid assistant.

But we were fine. These last years were amazing. They've gone by way too fast. Kurt, I love you, so so much. Happy anniversary."

Kurt looked up at him, tears streaming down his face, then he broke down to sobs, falling into a chair. "Babe," Puck said worriedly.

"I ruined our anniversary," Kurt cried, burying his face in his hands. Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt, shushing him.

"Nonsense."

"No, I really did. First I take away our day because I had to work, and then I make you this really nice gift, and then i lost it, and oh god, what of Gerty from third floor was the one who found it?" Kurt cried even harder at that thought. Puck laughed, at first a quiet chuckle and then a full on hysterical laugh.

Kurt looked up at him, his tears still coming. Puck bent down and kissed his cheeks. "Kurt, I love your forgetfulness and how unpredictable you are."

"But now I lost your present. I mean I got you candy and flowers, but-" Puck kissed him.

"We got two hours before the chickens done, I can think of a way for you to make it up to me," He whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I think after sixteen years we should he done doing that," Kurt joked.

"No way in hell," Puck said, tugging him upstairs.

?

Kurt was curled into Puck's side, having fallen asleep once he was done making everything right with Puck. Puck wanted to fall asleep, but he knew leaving the chicken in would end bad. He was waiting for motivation to get up. He got his motivation when he heard the doorbell. He slipped out of bed, pulling on hos clothes and going down the stairs. After having kids, it made it harder to just ignore the door or a phone call, they always feared one of them could be hurt.

He reached the door, pulling it open, and blinking in surprise. "Molly."

"The other Mr. Puckerman! Is Kurt around?" She said cheerfully. It was always fun to see Molly, she reminded Puck of Brittany, only smarter.

"He's upstairs sleeping. Is there anything I can help you with?" Puck asked, learning his manners from Kurt. He wanted to tell her to leave, but he liked her, he just wanted to go back to Kurt.

Molly looked around, biting her lip. "I have something very important. I think it's your present..."

"You found it?" Puck asked.

"You know about it?" Molly asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, Kurt was worried Gerty from third floor found it," Puck said, shrugging. The girl laughed, shaking her head.

"Dear god no!" She exclaimed. "Jenny from a couple offices down found it, it was mixed in a couple of her papers. The second she found it she brought it to me and I thought I should bring it to you." Puck nodded, pretending to understand their office mingle. Molly smiled and handed Puck a folder. "Here ya go."

Puck thanked her and she left. He closed the door and opened the folder, smiling, feeling tears burn his eyes, he couldn't believe how long Kurt kept all this stuff.

**A/N: **So how did you like this one?


End file.
